After the Indicator
by laurali
Summary: This is where the Indicator left off. Please review! Chapter 7 is up. TONS of S/V action. Please read and review! I took chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 and put them together. I also changed the dialouge so it's easier to read. The next few will be a little harder
1. Vaughn's house

A/N: I know this is way out of date because there have already been 2 episodes since the Indicator but I can't help my self. I am such a sucker for the S/V romance. Please tell me if I am crazy and all my characters are out of, character. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias is not mine it belongs to J.J. Abrams, CBS and Bad Robot. Although I'd like to own Michael Vaughn.  
  
Sydney stood there, dripping wet, just holding Vaughn. What was Vaughn? Just her handler or, something.more? Sydney put that aside and concentrated on being there. He was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Do you want to go.somewhere? Away from here."  
  
Sydney only nodded and she let him lead her out of the CIA building. They walked along in the rain, silently and Sydney started to wonder. Where were they headed to? They walked up to the front door of what had to be the smallest coffee shop in the world. They sat down at a small table in the corner and ordered their drinks. Once the waiter was gone Vaughn said, "So start at the beginning."  
  
Almost as soon as Sydney opened her mouth the words started pouring out along with some tears. Vaughn nodded, his eyes sympathetic. As Sydney finished Vaughn whispered,  
  
"You look tired. Do you want to go home?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "I can't let Will or Francie see me like this."  
  
Vaughn stood up and took her hand, "I think I know where we can go. Come on."  
  
Sydney followed Vaughn silently to a small gray house. He went right around to the back and opened the door that was there. They walked into what looked like a small living room with scarce furniture.  
  
"This is my old house. Before the CIA." Explained Vaughn. "Have a seat, somewhere."  
  
Next he pointed down the hall  
  
"Hey if you want to go wash up the bathroom is the second door on the right."  
  
He finally noticed that Sydney's eyes had welled up again and she had started crying silently, her head in her hands. Vaughn rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I completely spaced out. You are the one who just found out that.well, yeah."  
  
This only made Sydney cry harder and made Vaughn sigh.  
  
"Shh it's ok. Don't worry."  
  
Then Vaughn picked her up and carried her to a small bedroom with a double bed in the corner of it and set her down on the bed. Next Vaughn walked over to a chair in the opposite corner and sat down looking at Sydney.  
  
She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. Almost like everything is normal in her life. It's so sad. I just want to take her into my arms and go away from the CIA and SD-6 forever. Away from her parents and Salone. Just away.  
  
Vaughn stood up and rushed to the bed as Sydney started thrashing around.  
  
Great, smart Michael, she's probably having a nightmare about her being a kid and being trained to be a spy and you're the one who probably put her to sleep.  
  
Vaughn picked up Sydney and held her. "You're safe. You're safe here." Sydney looked up at Vaughn, suddenly jolted awake, "Michael?" "Yeah it's me"  
  
:: he smiles::  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sydney nodded, stood up and said, "I need to get drunk"  
  
Vaughn almost laughed but stopped himself.  
  
"Uh, may I ask why?"  
  
Sydney turned to look Vaughn in the eyes.  
  
"I need to get away from my life even for a little while and if getting drunk's the only way to do that then that's my only option."  
  
She slowed down.  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
Vaughn had to think about this because his decision could play a big part in both of their lives.  
  
If I go with her she would be safe but something might happen between us that could hurt our relationship and maybe even kill one or both of us. On the other hand if I don't go with her she could get hurt or killed  
  
Against his best wishes Vaughn answered,  
  
"Sure I'll come with you."  
  
After washing up Sydney and Vaughn headed out the door, in to Vaughn non- descript car and to the nearest bar. On the way Sydney thought  
  
it was kinda funny how Vaughn actually knows where the nearest bar to his old house is. :: Sydney smiled and laughed::  
  
"What's so funny?" questioned Vaughn.  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
As Vaughn pulled up into the parking lot of the bar he turned to Sydney, "are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Absolutely. Let's go." answered Sydney as she got out of the car, "come on. Let's go."  
  
Vaughn followed Sydney out of the car and to the front door of the bar. As she opened the door blaring music leaked out and had the affect of a shock wave on the two of them. They both quickly recovered and headed to a table near the bar.  
  
"This is so cool. I haven't been to a place like this since before. I got that new job."  
  
A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the song Avril Lavinge does. I would also say thank you to penguinflavoredfilm and others authors on this site for ideas like Sydney getting drunk and the little thought thing. Vaughn's thoughts = , Actions =:: ::  
  
After a while and about five drinks a piece an announcer came on the tiny 4x5 stage and said the dreaded word. Karaoke. The ingredients in the drinks were kicking in for Sydney and she was very ready to make a fool of herself.  
  
She yelled out, "Can I try?"  
  
The announcer smiled an almost evil smile and answered her. "Sure. Come on up."  
  
Sydney practically leaped out of her chair and onto the stage but after she got on it her mood obviously changed. As she began to sing her words came out slowly and softly but they got steadier and loud as the song wore on.  
  
"It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.  
  
She has such an amazing voice! And she's so beautiful. I wish I could be with her forever. I love her sooo much. And I.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sydney sitting back down at the table. "So what did you think?" Vaughn was at a loss for words. Almost. "You were great. Absolutely great. I loved it."  
  
dang. I could get lost in her eyes forever. What color are they? Were they blue? Or maybe they were gray.   
  
Vaughn asked spontaneously, "What color are your eyes?"  
  
Sydney was taken aback at this. "Um, to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure."  
  
Then Vaughn, feeling brave burst out, "I think I love you."  
  
He waited to see/hear what Sydney's response would be before he regretted saying what he did.  
  
"I know Michael. I can tell from your eyes when you look at me. And when I see those wonderful eyes of yours, that's when I know that I love you too."  
  
Are you sure that's not the alcohol talking?" laughed Vaughn.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Then Sydney leaned over and did something that surprised both of them. Sydney kissed Vaughn. And it wasn't just a little peck. They kissed for about a minute and when they parted there was a smile on the both of their faces. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on let's get out of here"  
  
Vaughn said grabbing Sydney's hand. Sydney nodded and followed him out of the bar and to his car. As they drove away Sydney leaned over and kissed him again.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For coming with me tonight."  
  
"No problem. Anytime":: smiles::  
  
This time they drove to Sydney's house. Sydney got out of the car but stuck her head back in.  
  
"Do you want to. come in? I mean it's cold outside and the drive all the way back to your house might be.scary.  
  
Vaughn nodded and parked the car a block away so Francine or Will wouldn't suspect anything. He walked up to Sydney and they walked in to the house together. They walked into Sydney's bedroom as quietly as possible. Then Sydney turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long. As they came apart for a breath Sydney knew for sure that this was the man she wanted to be with the rest of her life.  
  
: : Next morning: : ((A/N: I'm not gonna go into detail. If you're smart you'll get it. I'm don't want to go into detail because I want this to be PG 13))  
  
Vaughn woke up first, knowing exactly what happened last night. He turned over, away from Sydney to see an alarm clock. It was already 8:30 and they were both late for work. He began gathering up his belongings and putting on his clothes all while gazing at Sydney asleep. Once he was dressed he walked over to Sydney and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Time to wake up. Your late" he whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes and after seeing Vaughn she was jolted awake  
  
Sydney was in a daze after last night. It was like she was asleep and awake at the same time. She passed her father; no he wasn't her father anymore. She passed Jack on the way to the staff meeting at SD-6 and while he gave her a worried look she only gave him an angry stare. They all sat down and Slone explained to Sydney what her next mission would be. All she would need to do is plant a bug in an office building in Tokyo but the thing she was dreading most was talking with Vaughn about if she had a counter mission or not. Once she was out of the building Sydney picked up her cell phone and pressed the speed dial 5. Vaughn picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Vaughn meet me at the ware house."  
  
"Syd, we need."  
  
Sydney hung up before he finished. She didn't want to hear his voice without seeing his face.  
  
As she drove up to the warehouse Vaughn's car wasn't there yet. He usually beat her and was already inside. Sydney headed on inside and to her surprise Vaughn was there, sitting and writing in a notebook.  
  
Sydney said, "How did you get here?"  
  
Vaughn looked up and closed the notebook he was writing in, "I walked. So what's your mission?"  
  
"To.to plant a bug in Hong Kong. Simple stuff."  
  
"Ok, there's no counter mission. Have fun in Hong Kong."  
  
Sydney was really angry now. He was just going to pretend like nothing happened last night. Man, did he have the nerve.  
  
"What's your problem? Why are you acting like something didn't happen last night when something obviously did."  
  
Vaughn looked down, "Protocol."  
  
"Screw protocol. We had protocol before and that didn't stop us!"  
  
Sydney was so angry she couldn't even talk. "I. I have to pack."  
  
And with that she rushed out of the warehouse. She ran knowing that would chase after her. He got closer than Sydney had expected. They weren't supposed to have a relationship. They weren't supposed to get emotionally involved. Vaughn grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He got about 5 inches from Sydney's face.  
  
"Syd, I love you with all my heart and I would give up my life for you.((A/N: I know repetitive. )) I would tell the whole world that I love you and that I want to be with you forever. No. matter. what."  
  
Then, as if all of Sydney's power had been drained out of her, she fell into the arms of the man she loved. Weird. Thought Vaughn. Second time in 24 hours.   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry it's short but I have had a lot of energy lately and I just didn't want to type this all up. ((I had it written down on a sheet of paper.)) I am also sorry this chapter's really short but I wanted to save all the dinner/date stuff for the next chapter. It will come faster the more reviews I get!  
  
They calmed down a little while later and went to sit in a park bench in a little park near Sydney's house.  
  
"So, Syd, do you want to go out to dinner when you get back from Tokyo?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Tokyo! I completely forgot! Vaughn, I promise I'll have dinner with you but I have to go."  
  
Then Sydney leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and ran towards her house.  
  
After the 18-hour plane ride, ((A/N: I've never been 2 Tokyo so I don't know how long the plane ride really is.)) once Sydney got off the plane all she wanted to do was rest. She headed over to the baggage claim area to get her stuff when around the corner came.Vaughn. There he was in jeans and a white T-shirt, standing there, holding her green bag. He walked toward her and handed Sydney her bag.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I know a American place outside of town and I just couldn't wait for that dinner you promised."  
  
Then Sydney reached over, grabbed Michael's hand and walked out of the airport. 


End file.
